A Rock In The River
by Inaho
Summary: BEING REVISED No one touched by spirits is ever the same. The mark on Ogino Chihiro has taken the form of a child who's without a father. Forever different from those around her, Chihiro must survive not only for herself, but for her daughter as well.
1. Chapter One

Author: Inaho  
Warning: None for this chapter, but it's only, what, a page long? How much profanity could you /possibly/ put in it?

Elf #1: Don't push your luck.

>P

Disclaimer: Alas, the wonderful work of Miyazaki-san does not belong to me...I don't even have a little soot-ball to play with. ::sniff::  
Feedback: Sigh, it would be wonderful. I'm a little rusty on the writing skills ::cough:: if you look at the last time I posted anything...

Elf #1: You know that there are probably masses of people out for you blood for not updating your other fics...

Elf #3: Yeah, didn't you open a threatening email just today?

Elf #2: And you're starting /another/ fic?

^^;;

~ * ~ * ~

"Look, it's her…"

"I hear that she…"

"And left all alone to…"

"It's her own fault she…"

"Yeah, right…"

All around her, the low humming of whispering voices and darting glances carried like a storm cloud, buzzing constantly. But she paid no mind to it anymore, the everyday chatter dulling into a muffled drone. For almost two years now, she had not allowed such talk to touch her.

// "…left all alone…"//

She /would/ not allow it to touch her.

Ten minutes of walking brought her to the outskirts of downtown, a small white building wedged next to a prosperous ramen store. A small picket fence surrounded the little house, and she knew that in the back held a small playground. Squeals of laughter could be heard as she stepped into the building and waited at the front desk.

Looking around, toys and plastic tables and chairs were scattered all around the room, evidence of the chaos left by the little inhabitants, temporary or not. Barely noting the masses of grinning chubby faces, her eyes wandered to a little girl in the far corner, sitting by herself, watching the giddy play around her. A sharp pain tugged at her heart as she watched this little girl, unmoving and expressionless in her solitude.

"Miss Ogino?"

Turning back to the counter, she faced the older woman who called her attention. A fine thin eyebrow rose while perfectly manicured fingers tapped impatiently on the tabletop. Mumbling a quick apology, she immediately started rummaging in her backpack, around the numerous worn textbooks and papers, laying crumpled bills, her week's pay, on the counter under the woman's scrutinizing eyes. She knew the look that would be in the woman's eyes, and had been ever since she started coming here: utter disdain.

Deft fingers flipping through the bills, the woman gave her a smile that looked more like a sneer, before turning towards the playroom.

"Kouryuu!"

The little girl in the corner looked up, before a grin spread across her face and she was running towards the front, towards her.

"Mommy!"

Chihiro Ogino, 18 years old, smiled as she took her daughter's hand and walked out the door.

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: I know, it doesn't seem to be the most original plot, but I promise there's more. I realize I'm going to hell for starting another fic, but I couldn't help it. And I realize I have a problem finishing multi-part stories, so I wrote ahead!

Elf #1: ::snort:: And how long with /that/ last?

Shut it. I'm trying to keep people from murdering me for being a horrible updater.

Elf #1: Oh, and it's just so convincing...

> 


	2. Chapter Two

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Not much here either...might be a little confused on the marks, but I think you should be able to figure it out. Oh, and I do a lot of jumping to flashbacks, just so you know.  
Disclaimer: When I own a white dragon with teal fur, I'll know that dreams come true and I own Spirited Away.  
Feedback: Bleh...if you do, great. If you don't...eh...I'm too tired...

Yeah...I didn't think the first chapter was too interesting, so I decided to post a little more. Why didn't I just post it all together? 'Cause I didn't want it that way. Besides, it was a nice place to leave off in the last chapter.

...

I'm guessing you're wondering why no elves. Well, I'm pressuring them with the homework I should be doing, so they're kinda busy right now. ^_^

~ * ~ * ~

// "Welcome to Koneko Day Care. How may I help you?" The worker looked at the two who had entered the door, one an average sized girl still in her uniform, the colors easily recognized as the high school not ten minutes away. Holding her hand was a smaller child, large green eyes staring around the room in wonder.

The worker gave a cheerful grin as she bent down. "And who's this little flower?"

The older of the two was the one who answered, brown eyes dulled as if weighted down and desperately tired, yet her gaze was steady, her posture supported by some unseen strength as she shifted her hold on the little one's hand.

"Her name is Kouryuu. I'd like to enroll her in this day care."

"And under whose name will she go under?"

"Chihiro Ogino."

The older woman looked up from the form she was filling out. "Your mother?"

"No. Mine."

Sighing while mentally muttering about the ignorance of young people these days, she quickly turned her over pencil, ready to erase what she had written down.

"I'm sorry. I need the name of the parent."

A small hand blocked the path of the pencil, and the worker looked up, annoyance level rising. Unwavering brown eyes stared at her.

"I /am/ the parent."//

~ * ~ * ~

"Mommy! Look what I drew today!"

Putting down her pencil, Chihiro picked up the folded paper her daughter dropped excitedly in her lap, her own essay left half done of the table. She couldn't get too mad at the child; even at her age, Kouryuu was amazingly intelligent and patient. She had already sat by the window quietly indulging in her crayons for the last hour, allowing her to complete some of her homework, even though Chihiro could see the little girl was bursting to tell her something.

She was such a wonderful child.

"What is it, Kouryuu?"

"It's a picture of us! See, this is me, and this is you, and…" The little child pointed to the third figure, beaming. "…this is Daddy!"

Chihiro stared at the third figure, a messy scrawl with short black hair and a blue shirt. The most prominent feature, however, and almost seemingly delicately drawn for a child, was two cat-green eyes. 

// "Mommy, what does Daddy look like?"//

This was not the first time Kouryuu had drawn such "family" pictures. She had many more; each of them showing a different person that was "Daddy", whether it was different colored hair or different colored clothes. But the eyes always remained the same. Green.

// "He's very handsome, and very noble."//

A wave of sorrow ate away at Chihiro's stomach as she handed back the picture, trying to keep her hand from shaking. She would smile for her daughter, would be strong for her daughter. She /will/ survive here, in this world that looked down on them both.

…

What else could she do?

"It's beautiful, honey."

It was so unfair, she thought, as she watched her daughter return to her seat by the window, a content smile on her face as she picked up a fresh sheet of paper and a blue crayon. It was unfair that all her child had were words and dreams of a man known as "Daddy." It was unfair that /she/ was the only one who could supply those dreams, when her own memories were fading into a blur of unsure fantasy and reality.

// Jade eyes warmed her with their calm, such surety shining in them, such strength. And she believed him. Really believed him and that one word, for who could question such eyes? She believed in him, in his strength and his warmth. And his promise.

/I'll be strong…and I'll wait. /

She let go. //

Shaking her head as if to rid herself of such thoughts, Chihiro glanced at the glowing numbers of the electronic clock on her desk. 5:48.

"Come on, Kouryuu. Time to go."

Glancing at the window, she was glad that it was summer, and it was still light out. Her room was at the far back of the house, closest to the forest. The leaves glowed in the afternoon sun with a brilliant emerald sheen. The trees rippled in the wind like the waves rolling in the river.

// "…authorities have approved and construction will begin…head of the project says the new apartments should be up by…"//

Quickly, she gathered up the child's papers, noting the clouds drawn on the top sheet, while said child placed her crayons along with the papers inside a tiny knapsack that used to be Chihiro's. Ready, they descended the stairs to the hallway, slipping on their respective shoes: Kouryuu, her white and pink sneakers and Chihiro, a pair of blue tennis shoes.

"Where are you going?"

Hand on the knob, Chihiro did not even turn at her father's voice. She will not look at him, at his blank impartial face. She will not allow his voice, empty of all its old cheer, break her. She will not cry for causing this change in her father, and she will not regret her daughter's life.

// "Mr. and Mrs. Ogino…your daughter is pregnant."//

// "Oh God Chihiro…what did you do?"//

// "Who is he, Chihiro? Who?!!"//

// "Chihiro…pregnant…"//

// "I heard that…"//

// "…whore…"//

//…//

// "It's a girl."//

// "Mommy…"//

// "Mommy!!"//

// "Mommy, I love you."//

No, never ever regret that.

Twisting the handle and opening the door with a slow creak, she watched Kouryuu step out first, before answering her father, still not looking back. She learned not to do that eight years ago.

"Work."

With that, Chihiro closed the door behind her.

Click.

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: I really didn't like cutting it there, but it wouldn't have gone on way too long if I didn't. And I don't want to use up my all my already-typed stuff before I get a chance to write up more. I'm hoping doing it this way'll make updating go a little easier...::hopehope::

Anyway, I know not much is happening now, but things should pick up by next chapter. ^^ Now, must go do homework before I stress out anymore and explode. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author: Inaho  
Warning: There's a chance of missinformation...and knowing me, that's a pretty high chance. Everything's being pulled from my deranged (Elves: Hey!) head/muses...so sorry if anything is wrong or seems highly unprobable. But hey, it's a fic!

Elf #1: There's only so far you can stretch poetic license...and it's not even a poem!. 

Oh hush you. Must you contradict everything I say? 

Elf #1: Yes.

Why?

It's in my job description.

And who made up this job description of yours?

Elf #1: You did.

...oh. Crap.

Elf #1: ^____^

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Elf #1: ...

...

Elf #1: You ran out of witty things to say didn't you.

Shut up.

Feedback: Ooo...peeps said stuff. ^^ Thankie very much, and please keep the comments coming! I think I've set up a reply part at the end...and for further motivation...I'll set the elves loose for your enjoyment if you review!

Elf #1: ::snort:: Like who's gonna find that motiva---::sees a specific review aka JadeMoonWing::...oh crap...

Elf #2: ::points his finger, laughing at #1:: 

Elf #1: ::glares vehemently at #2:: You know that includes you too.

Elf #2: ...oh...dammit!

Elf #3: ...zzZZzz...

Elf #2: ::kicks #3 to no avail:: Is she ever /awake/?

Elf #5: She...uh...was somewhat awake some days ago...for the next chapter...

Elf #2: Grrr...::mutterstupidleavingustodealwithargh!mutter::...and where's that wimpy brother of mine?

Elf #5: Uh...he's in the closet...sir...where you left him...

::pulls the curtains:: Okay, that little drama went on way too long...::loud crashes and profanities are heard behind the curtain:: ^^;;...and I live with this all day...On with the story!

**Previously:**

"Where are you going?"

Hand on the knob, Chihiro did not even turn at her father's voice. She will not look at him, at his blank impartial face. She will not allow his voice, empty of all its old cheer, break her. She will not cry for causing this change in her father, and she will not regret her daughter's life.

// "Mr. and Mrs. Ogino…your daughter is pregnant."//

// "Oh God Chihiro…what did you do?"//

// "Who is he, Chihiro? Who?!!"//

// "Chihiro…pregnant…"//

// "I heard that…"//

// "…whore…"//

//…//

// "It's a girl."//

// "Mommy…"//

// "Mommy!!"//

// "Mommy, I love you."//

No, never ever regret that.

Twisting the handle and opening the door with a slow creak, she watched Kouryuu step out first, before answering her father, still not looking back. She learned not to do that eight years ago.

"Work."

With that, Chihiro closed the door behind her.

Click. 

~ * ~ * ~

"Chihiro! Table 6!"

"Hai!"

Hefting the large tray, she placed it against her shoulder and picked up a stand under her other arm. Years ago, she would have tripped after two steps, but night after night of heavy orders and carefully weaving between tables, it was all natural now. Even outside of work, she found her stride to be longer and more elegant, her only improvement and reward over the years.

"Sirs, madams, sorry for the wait. Your final course is ready and I hope you enjoy the rest of your meal."

Wonderful smelling dishes of fish and meat and vegetables were replaced on her tray with dirty empty bowls and plates, remnants of rice and scraps piled together. 

/What a waste…/

"Another load?"

"Hai, Kanna-san."

The taller woman clicked her tongue in annoyance as the additional dishes were dumped into the soapy tub next to her. Wiping a dripping hand across her forehead, the brunette turned towards the teen that was scraping the leftovers into a trashcan.

"I tell ya, kid. One of these days I'm getting outta this place, after I gather enough money. I've washed enough dishes to strip off seven layers of skin from my hands." She blew a puff of air from the side of her mouth, looking remarkably like someone she a long time ago.

"Sheesh kid, how do you stand that smell?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upward as she scraped the last plate clean, placed it in the tub to soak, and tied the bulging plastic bag on the ends to be thrown out. 

"I've experienced worse."

Kanna clicked her tongue again, dunking another dish in the murky water of the steel sink. "No kidding? Tch, that must've been one hell of a stink."

A moment of silence passed, only the sound of clinking chinaware and sizzling dishes echoing in the kitchen. From the corner of her eyes and over her shoulder, the older woman watched the girl working to secure the knots in the garbage bag. Even though she tried to hide it, even though Kanna didn't know the girl that well, the way she carried herself, the way the woman watched the dark circles under her eyes getter larger and the inner glow that used to be so obvious turn further and further inward…

/Chihiro…/

Ever since she showed up at this restaurant, she had never said more than a few words, never complained about anything the manager handed her, and never asked for help. And when she started bringing Kouryuu, a little flame of childish charm and something almost out-worldly, something /glowing/, and after getting compliments from the guests of the "adorable little helper", well, even the manager could not say no. 

But even with all the help the two brought, none of the workers ventured to them if they could help it. As much as she hated to admit it, even she felt uneasy around either one of them. It was something she could not explain; a feeling that emitted from the young teen, an almost jaded maturity that had to be the result of some experience, some trial, which she herself would probably never comprehend or understand. 

A breeze blew in from the small window left open for ventilation, a few scattered leaves trailing in, dancing, before settling on the ground. It was a full moon tonight and Kanna looked at her watch placed on the counter so it wouldn't get wet. Turning, she looked at the girl who began to lug the trash bags towards the back door, walking slowly so not tear the strained plastic. 

"Chihiro. After you throw that garbage out, go home and shower. You stink and it'll drive away the customers, and then the manager'll be on you like a vulture. And take Kouryuu with you. She's probably sleeping in one of the booths, that girl."

With what might have been a smile on her face, the young girl bent her head in a quick bow before disappearing through the back door into the night.

~ * ~ * ~

/It's really beautiful out tonight. /

Chihiro stopped to shift her grip on the small child propped up against her back. Kouryuu had indeed fallen asleep at the restaurant, which was no surprise. Her work hours were long and usually ran far into the night. If there were no guests, there was always cleaning or inventory to be taken care of. But Chihiro did not complain and the child refused to be left at home. The job paid well enough; it supported for most of her and Kouryuu's needs, though not enough for them to set out on their own. She still stayed under the same roof as her parents, as much as it hurt.

The streets were dark on her way home, a few of the lights having recently been shattered by some local pranksters. Neighbors complained and the authorities assured that they would be up and running soon, but Chihiro hoped they wouldn't. It was only with the streetlights out that she was able to see the stars twinkling in the dark sky. 

// "…and there's the North Star. They say you can always find your way home if you find the North Star."

"Mommy, what's that one?"

"Which one?"

"The long one."

"That's Draco, the great dragon…"//

"Oomph."

Looking up, she saw a tall figure, male, his features shadowed because his back was to the moon. Around him were two others, similar height and build. A flash of an emblem on the collar showed that they belonged to Chihiro's school.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Head bowed, Chihiro tried to step around the trio, careful not to jostle Kouryuu too much, only to be blocked by the head of the group. Looking up again, eyes slightly widened by surprise, she unconsciously took a step back. A cold chill ran up her spine as the leader grinned, his teeth glinting a dangerous white in an almost wolfish smile.

"Now, girrly, don't ya think ya owe us sum' thin more 'n an ap-ap-sorry fer bumpin' into us?"

/He's drunk. /

~ TBC ~

Author's Note: Again, not where I wanted to stop, but I had to cut it off somewhere...^^ So is it getting interesting?

Elf #1: Curse you, woman! Get me out of this bag!

Elf #2: When I get out, I'm gonna---

Heh..now now...I made a deal with the nice readers, eh? And I don't like to go back on promises...

Elf #1: Then why aren't the rest of 'em in here with us?!

Simple...they don't bite. ::looks at #3, #4, and #5 who snore, wave, or smile, respectively:: Now, onto the Author's reply sectioni!

**To the Reviewers:**

JadeMoonWing: I think you scared #1 and #2...^^ Thank you.

Anee: Actually, not many, but still, I imagine there must be some after my blood. ^^; I know I would be if someone didn't update their fics/reply to any mails for...nearly half a year I believe...^^;;;

K0D4M4 61RL: Whee. Thankie. I think it was you who commented on the Sesshomaru fic and asked for more? Heh, I'll think 'bout it...if I ever get back into the Inuyasha mood. Heh, sorry if that disappoints you...

Gemini: Really? I'm kinda wondering what you were expecting, 'cause I thought I was pretty obvious. ^_^; Anyway, I've already written ahead some pages...oh, but I don't wanna give anything away eh? Hee. But I'll tell you that this is the first story I've written where it seems the chars are deciding where they're going instead of me plotting everything and twisting the chars to head in that direction...so I hope you're satisfied with the flow so far, and that when the meeting does come, it seems plausible. ^^

KitKatGirl: Heh, update fast enough for you?

So, 'til next time, with more elfy goodness! ^^

::#1 and #2 swearing violently in burlap sack::

(If you haven't figured it out already, I have elf bios on my profile. ^^) 


	4. Chapter Four

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Okay, this is were the PG-13 rating comes in...actually, it's probably a little more explicit than that, but I don't think it was rate R, so...deal. Or read at your discretion if you ain't ready for something a little more than "punch, ow! you jerk!"

Elf #1: ...you overdid the violence again didn't you?

...go ask #3...

#3: ZzzZzz...

Oh, bail out and leave the blame on me, why don't you!

Disclaimer: ...

Elf #1: ...

...I still don't own Spirited Away...

Elf #1: ...

...

Elf #1: ...nothing else?

...no...

Feedback: I would be so happy right now if my sleep deprived brain could remember what you peeps...wrote...zzzzz

Elf #4: ::poke::

Mmmhhh-but I dun wanna be the rice ball!....zzzz...

Elf #4: ::blink:: ^^; I think that's it people. She's not gonna be up for a while...

Elf #2: Which means we don't have to work! In the mean time...¬¬

Elf #4: ...I'll get in the closet...

**Previously:**

"Now, girrly, don't ya think ya owe us sum' thin more 'n an ap-ap-sorry fer bumpin' into us?"

/He's drunk. /

~ * ~ * ~

Slowly, Chihiro loosened her grip on Kouryuu, letting the child slowly slide down her back and land on the sidewalk. The abruptness of the fall would wake her up, this she knew, and she could only pray that she stayed quiet. If Kouryuu were to get hurt…

"Hey, whazzat behind 'er?"

"Look s'like a leeetle g—"

"Run Kouryuu!!! RUN!!"

Grabbing the little girl's wrist, Chihiro took off as fast as she could, dragging her daughter behind her. Her heart pounded in her ears as sounds of rumbling feet chased behind her.

/Please, don't let me fall. If there is a god here, don't let me /fall/! /

"Mommy!"

The tiny hand slipped from her grasp like water as the little girl stumbled to the ground, unable to keep up the fast pace of her mother. Her palms and knees stun as her mother quickly turned and ushered her up, brown eyes staring fearfully at the three shadows that got closer. Kouryuu did not understand her mother's fear, but the loud yelling of the three men scared her, and she tried not to cry out as needles of pain shot through her short legs from being pushed to the limit, though she could not stop the whimpers.

It couldn't be determined who fell first, but soon the two of them were on the ground, rolling downhill through dense foliage and trees. Chihiro tucked the crying little girl under her chin and wrapped her arms around her, rough bark and sharp rocks digging into her exposed skin, gnarly branches grabbing at her clothes and hair.

With a loud crack the two of them fell out of the forest and onto a disheveled path. Cold brick met her hands as Chihiro tried to push herself up. Kouryuu laid under her, eyes closed, and for a moment, her heart stopped.

/No…no no no no /no/! Not…I can't…not her /too/! Please—/

"M…mommy?"

"Bitch where 're you? Dun you wanna have /my/ baby too?"

"Come on, Kouryuu. We have to keep running."

The dark-haired child stood as she watched her mother slowly push herself to her feet, the loud noises getting closer. Instinctively, her small hands pressed her chest over her most important possession, a hint of a red string poking from under the collar of her shirt. The cool edge laid against her soft skin, bringing a temporary reassurance, only to have that fragile calm shattered as a crash sounded near her.

Frantic, Chihiro turned from the approaching male, panic rising as she saw her daughter still standing there, frozen.

"What are you doing? RUN!!!"

Startled by her mother's cracking voice, she bolted down the path, her feet seeming to never touch the ground she was running so fast. A fierce wind blew with her, whispering, urging her to go faster and reach her destination. She didn't know where this place was, but she would be safe. The wind told her this as the trees rustled its reassurance.

The stone quickly gave way to grass, and the only evidence of a path left was the absence of the trees to show the way. She couldn't hear the pounding footsteps anymore. Had they gotten her mother? No, so would not think that way! Her mother was strong, the strongest she had ever seen.

//The men seemed to tower over her, their eyes glazed by /something/ and it gave her shivers. The way they looked at Mommy…//

/Daddy, where are you? /

Immediately, as if on their own, her feet stopped and she almost fell over. Waving her hands, they met something hard and mossy, steadying her. A stony face was grinning at her, a layer of soft moss growing over it in patches. She couldn't help wonder what the statue was so happy about.

"LET GO OF ME!!!"

Ducking behind the ovular statue, she watched in horror as one of the men, the leader, held a tight grip on her mother's arm. One of the others quickly grabbed for her other limb, getting smacked in the process before securing his hold. Under the moonlight, she could see four red stripes on his cheek, a few starting to bead blood in the corners.

"You shouldn' 'ave dun that, li'l slut. Now s'we gotta punish you."

Kouryuu held her breath as the trio dragged her mother past her hiding place towards a building she hadn't noticed before. It was an old tunnel, worn bricks overrun with ivy and pitch black. If it had been a normal circumstance, she would have been tempted to explore; the dark entrance called to her. But the screams of her mother quickly broke the connection.

"Now why dun you be a good li'l whore an' relax? I'll make you feel good, be'er than that boyfriend who ran out on you."

She couldn't hear what her mother said, but it enraged the man, and she struggled not to cry from the sickening crack of her mother's head hitting the wall. A dying whimper was all that showed her mother was still conscious, as the larger man pinned her with his body. She watched him force himself on her mother's mouth, his hand running down her side, a slow ripping sound of fabric. She watched him put his hand under her skirt, and her mother's body froze up, something wet and glistening running down her cheeks.

/I'm sorry…/

Her body stiffened at the familiar voice, her mother's voice, that seemed to whisper around her and yet, only in her head at the same time. But before she could think, the wind suddenly picked up and /howled/. The trees lashed in anger, leaves whirling by and disappearing into the tunnel, which seemed to grow in darkness.

/…Haku…/

Chaos erupted.

~ TBC ~

**Author's Note:** Yeeh...this update really took a while, eh? Sorry 'bout that, but school's been a real...pain...I'm literally being crushed by homework; my backpack weighs and looks/feels like a boulder. And finals are coming up in 'bout a week (longest freakin' schoolyear in the state! !) so I probably won't be updating again for a while. Just as well, I have only 'bout two chapters left pre-written, so I gotta get moving on that...maybe...no...definately after finals. ^^ Sorry 'bout that people, but you know how it goes...

**To the Reviewers:** Before I get to individual replies...a lot of people have been asking 'bout the father and how Chihiro got pregnant...and all I have to say is...sore wa himitsu desu! ^__^

Elf #1: ::slaps his forehead::

Elf #2: You idiot...you've done it now...

Eh?

Elf #1: ::points at angry mob with pitchforks and torches and -gasp- sporks!::

Yeehhhh....I can explain! Everything will get explained eventually, and yes, I have an explanation in my head of how she got pregnant. It'll just be a bit...well, know that things tend to not be as they seem when I write. ^^ That's all I'm gonna say.

Morwen: Heehee...I'll keep that in mind. ^__^

KitKatGirl: Oi, looks like I kinda broke the...fast updating eh? Sorry. And as for Kouryuu...I don't really know how old she is 'cause I don't know when kids start walking and talking...but I've always thought 'round...2? I dunno, is that too young? Well anyway, she's special, so...there. And I believe I've handled the when'd-she-get-pregnant part already. ^^ 

Smiley: Heh. Just keep reading. In time, answers will come, yes yes? (Okay, I can't do the Yoda talk...)

Geminia: Heh, life is full of cliffies isn't it? Well, expect some more, 'cause there's still a ways to go. ^^

Anee: Heh. I've actually already written past the save-Chihiro-from-bad-people part...you'll just have to see how it plays out. ^__^

Mitsuko Maxwell: All answers will come ( ::really wants to say "my child"...-.-; ) but anyway...I believe Chihiro was 10 in the movie. And as for the El Dia de los Muertos fic...yeah, I've always wanted to do something with that holiday, and well, I think I was depressed that day. But thanks for the review. ^^

Tempus Mori: Heh. I wish I could get more reviews too. But anyway...your name..."Time of Death"? I dunno...I think that's right...but then, my mind's not really functioning right now so my Latin may be off. Just something I noticed. ^_^

JadeMoonWing: Heehee...funny. Don't worry, some of my friend's friends think I'm her imaginary friend and lives in her head. ^^ As for your questions...be patient...and uh...don't destroy your house for your sugar high, eh? ^^

Arisu (Alice): Heh. I don't mind long reviews. ^___^ I'm glad you like my story...I will convert you to worship my work!! Mwua...ha...ha...curse, I really can't do the mad laughter.

Elf #1: Dang straight.

::flick:: Anyway...^^ (I end my replies a lot with these...oi...)

Gomen, not so much elfyness this time...too tired. Inaho needs to go hibernate for a week...after finals. Dangit...no sleep = about to die student. Anyway, 'til next time! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author: Inaho  
Warning: Mm...nothing that bad, actually. A little blood here and there...^^  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you'll be wanting to read the story as soon as possible, so I'll make it quick. I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY. Fu.  
Feedback: Please don't think that you're comments didn't motivate me to update soomer, because they did! You would not believe the utter painful guilt I felt. ;_; I'm so sorry!

Elf #1: And yet, you still took...more than a month?

::sniff:: I can't help it if summer school sucks!

Elf 1: ...you're the only one who stresses so much over Driver's Ed...

>Note: I got a few complaints 'bout the elves taking up space, so they're appearances will be lessened. Gomen to those who seemed to like them, but I want to try make this enjoyable for everyone, and I'm sure you're more for the story anyway. ^^

Elf #2: ¬¬ Are you implying they won't miss us? 

Uh...on with the story!!

Again, I am so sorry this took so long!!! I noticed I tend to...never finish my long stories...but I don't want that to happen! I'm really trying to break the Writer's block and I'm sorry if that may take a while. -.-; Anyway, to make up for my absence, I'm making this chapter (hopefully) longer, and am not cutting into two chapters (like originally planned, but then it would have been...really really short). Alright, on with the story, for real now!

**Previously:**

/I'm sorry…/

Her body stiffened at the familiar voice, her mother's voice, that seemed to whisper around her and yet, only in her head at the same time. But before she could think, the wind suddenly picked up and /howled/. The trees lashed in anger, leaves whirling by and disappearing into the tunnel, which seemed to grow in darkness.

/…Haku…/

Chaos erupted.

~ * ~ * ~

It happened so fast.

One minute ugly sweaty hands were all over her, suffocating her, violating her and she could do nothing and –/I'm sorry…Haku…/– and then, they were…gone. Opening her eyes, her breath stopped.

Two of the boys laid flat on the ground, out cold with deep scratches running along their faces. Yuno, the obnoxious punk one who constantly boasted at school of his new weekly "conquest" and who had moments before been assaulting her, sat on the ground some feet away, seeming to have been tossed aside. Advancing on him in a feral half-crouch was…

/…Kouryuu? /

Her daughter's aura was different, wild and dangerous and just like…? Her little hands were curled into claws, a bestial-like snarl on her lips. Once soulful jade eyes glowed nearly white. The wind roared, pulling at the child's hair until it flared like an angry cat or…

/…a dragon. /

Blinking her eyes slowly, Chihiro could not keep the uncertainty from her voice.

"Kouryuu?"

As if breaking the spell, the girl slowly stood upright, turning towards her voice, the tension seeming to melt away. And she saw her eyes, dark glittering emeralds; wide from confusion and shock that now ran through her tiny body.

"Mommy?"

A bright glow under the child's shirt died as she ran towards her ragged mother, not even noticing Yuno scrambling away rambling about a "demon child." Chihiro quickly sagged against the cold wall, bending down and opening her arms to receive the frightened child. Tucking her face against her shoulder where her shirt had not ripped, she placed one hand behind Kouryuu's head and thread it through her hair so the child's tears would soak into her shirt, so she would not turn around. She didn't need to see the two boys still lying on the ground. 

/Her fingers are tipped in blood…/

Rocking both of them gently, Chihiro closed her eyes, trying to convince herself what had just transpired was just a dream.

// "I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…" //

But nothing could hide the cold chill that blew through her destroyed shirt. Nothing could hide the blood on her child's hands and the injuries on the two boys. And nothing could hide the image of her little girl's face contorted into that of a savage beast.

// "Nothing is ever really forgotten…"//

/Are you going to cry? /

// 'I'll be strong…' //

/Are you going to let your little girl see you break? /

// "Take a deep breath…"//

/Are you going to stop believing? /

// "Promise." //

Slowly, the wind stilled.

~ * ~ * ~

//She hadn't noticed until she had gotten into the shower that night. It all seemed so distant to her…that it was just that morning that she was flying with Haku, just that morning that she saved both her and her parents and they left the Spirit World. It all seemed like a dream.

A shiny object fell from her hair as she ran her hands through it under the watery spray, landing with a clink in the tub. Bending down, it took a few seconds before she could find it, its pearly color nearly hiding it in the white ceramic bottom.

It was paper thin, yet so stiff and strong, and when held to the light just right, the curved edges glinted silver. She had never seen anything like it…in /this/ world.

Her face broke into a smile as her fingers curled around the precious scale, and she hurried to finish washing up.

Just before turning out her lights, she placed the scale on her bedside table, comforted by its light alien glow. She promising herself in the morning to find that red string she had seen when unpacking... //

~ * ~ * ~

Sunlight streamed down on her face as birds chirped loudly around her. She didn't remember falling asleep. Rubbing her eyes, Chihiro looked around her slowly before remembering where she was and what had happened. Goosebumps rising, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to rub the chill away. Standing up and stretching the kinks from her back and neck, wincing occasionally from scratches and cuts given to her the night before, just now making themselves known, the teen looked around again.

Everything looked relatively like how it was when she had emerged from the tunnel. The grass was overgrown, as were the trees. And in the middle of the road stood the two-faced statue that had given her the creeps when she first saw it, though now it did not stand level height to her. To see it all again…

/I've always wanted to show Kouryuu this…/

She stopped.

"Kouryuu?"

The sudden realization of what was missing sent her mind racing as she searched through the foliage for any evidence: crushed grass, a broken branch, anything. A deep pit of dread grew in her stomach as she continued to come up with nothing, not a trace. Halting when she reached the worn statue, she instinctively looked up. The dark tunnel met her gaze.

/No…/

Despite her mind's denial, she already knew the truth. It was as bright and clear as the red plaster that now covered the tunnel wall and the stray leaves that danced into the dark mouth.

// "The wind's blowing in." //

Fear suddenly gripped her, and she found she couldn't move. She /would/ go after Kouryuu, there was no doubt of that. But would she have to face Yubaba? And Rin? Kamaji? But most of all, would she have to face Haku?

Fingernails dug into her palms as the fear threatened to swallow her.

/Could/ she face Haku?

She found herself standing just outside of the tunnel entrance, staring into the deep oblivion, where a tiny light showed at the very end, the other side. An extra burst of wind pushed behind her, whispering, urging, promising.

/I'm not ready yet…I can't…I'm not /strong/ enough! /

Almost as a warning, the light behind her began to dim, as she saw the sky start to take on an orange-ish tint. It was almost sun down. If she didn't act now, the path would be closed, and Kouryuu would be stuck in the Spirit World by herself. 

/She could disappear…/

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro stepped into the tunnel.

~ * ~ * ~

The steady pat-pat-pat of her shoes echoed in the darkness, and it seemed forever until she emerged on the other side. A sense of déjà vu hit her as she viewed the rolling plains of grass, the small buildings and restaurants in the distance. And between here and there, Chihiro knew there would be a bed of rocks where a river would later flow. 

/I'm really…back. /

A lone train whistle answered her.

Remembering the ever racing clock, the teen quickly sprinted across the lush grass, glad that she never really go into the style of platform shoes that all the other girls so proudly showed off at school, even though some were so ridiculously tall it was nearly impossible to walk right. She never really understood it all.

Leaping across the rock bed and up the stairs with relatively more ease than the first time, Chihiro found herself slowing as she stepped into the "amusement park." The strip of restaurants was just how she remembered it and she couldn't help pausing when she reached the one where her parents had turned into pigs, the same foods piled high on large platters and steaming deliciously. Just like the first time, the numerous meats did not tempt her, even less so now than before.

Making her way up the next set of stairs, she stared at the giant lantern, wondering how long it would be before it would light up, before slowly turning to her right. Feeling like she was 10 again, Chihiro's breath stopped as she gazed upon the vibrant house, smoke billowing from the large smoke stack behind it. It didn't matter that she had work here once, knew the contours of it just like how she knew the faces that would be inside…it still amazed her in its splendor.

Leaning against the red banister, she watched the train once against rush by below on the submerged tracks, and part of her wondered…

//Wide jade eyes stared at her and time seemed to stop as their gazes met. Something like recognition clicked behind those sharp almond-shaped eyes, and the strangest thing was something told her she knew him as well…//

"Chihiro?"

Every muscle in her body froze, and her mind was screaming even while her head turned, ever so slowly, preparing, praying, /begging/, though if she wanted it to be or not she wasn't sure gods she wasn't /ready/---

Her breath stopped.

~ TBC ~

**Author's Note: **A lot of you had suggested ways of how Chihiro could escape the...situation...at the top, and I must say, I was surprised at how close many of you were. But before you go thinking I'm unoriginal, I would like to say that not everything is as it seems. ^^ I hate being unoriginal, so yes, there are some small twists and stuff. I hinted a little bit 'bout it; can you find it? ^___^ But don't worry, it'll probably be explained later.

**To the Reviewers:** ::sniff:: Do I have any reviewers left? 

Geminia: Gai...I hope this chapter was long enough for you...but I can't do anything 'bout the cliff hanger. >Irusta: Heh. Yeah, I agree. I don't much like rape either in fics, unless they're really well written and actually fit into the plot...which is very rare. ^^;

Lirawen: I'm sorry, I happened to like my imaginary friends. But I guess not everyone like listening to me talk to myself and I'm sorry. ^^ I hope you'll continue reading, and I'll try to make the chapters longer too.

kit: Ahhh...gomen gomen! I am horrible at updating, and I'm reaaaaally sorry! ::sob:: Forgive meeee!

Mizura Volphen: Aw, you no like Xelloss? Heh. I didn't at first either, but the tricky bastard grew on me. -.-;

sawdust monster: ^____^ Arigato!

noloc3: Heh. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for Haku to make his appearance. ^^ Thanks for your comment though. 

Dirge: Ah...I'm thinking the cliffie for this chapter is even worse? ^^ Sorry, but that's how we writers are eh? CLIFF HANGERS TO THE MAX!! Fufufufu...

Anee/Arin Ross/Arain Rowan: ...::pokes Arin and Arain::...you guys dead? Did I take too long to update? 

Elf #1 and #2: What do -you- think? 

^^;;

Chicago: Heh...don't feel bad...late checking makes up for late updating. ^^ It all works.

Ash Lee Brodford: ^^; Uh, sorry, it took forever. I'm gonna get attacked aren't I? ::armed with...dundundun...catnip!:: Bring it on. >) 

Elf #1: -.-;;;;

Elf #2: I'll prepare the funeral coffin...

CertainlyOutrageous: Whee. Can do. Thankie!

KitKatGirl: Yay! I'm glad you like Kouryuu. I was tentative on her char 'cause you know...original chars don't fly so well in fanfiction. ^___^ I'm so happy.

allison: Fuuuu! Sankyuuu!!!! (recent relapse in Gensomaden Saiyuki addiction...::drool::...and if you don't know what it is, check it out! Or just ignore Inaho's crazed fangirl ranting. ^^;;)

heartfelt: Oh good, so Kouryuu's not that...oOC. Thanks for informing me. ^^ Should probably do research more on this kinda thing, but oh well! Go poetic license!!

lynnie: Hahaha!!! #2, you softie! ::poke::

Elf #2: Grr...leave me 'lone you onna!

::pokepokepoke:: Tell me you loooove meee!!!!

Elf #2: ::snarl:: Not if you want to continue writing Angst!!!

::shrinks:: Meanie. ::catches sight of #1::

Elf #1: Don't even think 'bout it.

Puu.

Ah, done! Once again for the millionth of so time, I'm sorry for the long wait! Believe me, my friend has been bugging and guilt tripping me for the longest time! Yes, I'm talking 'bout you Y_____!!! See, I got off my butt and updated!! Now leave me aloooone!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author: Inaho  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Spirited Away, otherwise it wouldn't have come out for several years, at the pace I work.   
Feedback: Oh my gods, all the poking and prodding I got from you guys really kept me from forgetting about this piece. I am so sorry it took so long! Please forgive me, and continue to remind me why I shouldn't give up writing. 

Again, I am really really /really/ sorry for the uber-long delay. School has been horrible, and actually, I should be working on my research project right now, but my guilty conscience couldn't let me keep you waiting for much longer. And it still ended up being...half a year? ::cries:: I'm so sorry, please forgive me!!! 

Elf #1: You think maybe they'd want to read the story instead of hearing you blabber nonsense? After all, that is what they've been waiting for. 

Oh yes, no more delaying! Hopefully this somewhat long chapter will make up for my absence. >Elf #2: Just shut up already!

**Previously:**

"Chihiro?"

Every muscle in her body froze, and her mind was screaming even while her head turned, ever so slowly, preparing, praying, /begging/, though if she wanted it to be or not she wasn't sure gods she wasn't /ready/---

Her breath stopped.

~ * ~ * ~

"…Rin?"

The woman could feel tears welling up, even when she hadn't cried once for as long as she could remember, not even on her first night at the bathhouse, but to hear the sound of that girl's /voice/…

"My god, Chihiro! It's really /you/!"

And of course, they were hugging, like long lost friends did, and it was then Rin realized just how much taller the younger girl had gotten. She stared at the head of messy brown hair, now just above her chin, before pulling her away at arms-length to get a good look of what changes had occurred over the last eight years.

"Chihiro…you've really grown up. You're not that scared little runt who couldn't do a spick of manual labor anymore!" She gave the girl's arm a squeeze. "And look, you've got some muscle on you now!"

For what felt like the first time in a long time, Chihiro smiled, feeling lighter than she ever had before. Wiping the moisture that gathered at the corners of her eyes, she held Rin's hands in her own, as if needing to feel her friend, just to be sure.

/She doesn't hate me… she doesn't…know…/

Feeling her good spirits falling, she dreaded the words that came out next, wishing that she didn't have to say them, not when Rin was so obviously happy. How would she feel, to know that the reason she had returned wasn't because she had wanted to see her friends, but rather forced to face them with her secret that could very well change everything?

The heavy weight settling on her again, pooling into cold fear in her stomach, she took a deep breath before staring directly into her friend's eyes; her deep brown eyes that were sharp when giving orders, but softened just a little when she cried, and now, glowed with the joy she felt at the girl's return.

Chihiro wanted to cry.

"Rin…have you seen a little girl around here?"

The older woman startled slightly, blinking. "Little girl?"

Chihiro nodded her affirmation, looking at the worn tips of her shoes, unable to bear the questioning gaze anymore. "She should have passed over sometime earlier today."

Something akin to realization washed over Rin's face as she slowly nodded, though unfocussed as she tried to recall the details. There had been only one thing that morning that was different from the normal routine at the bathhouse, but she did not understand how it could be of any concern to her friend. However, just looking at the girl's eyes and posture, everything screamed the importance of her answer. 

She looked at the teen again, as if trying to catch anything different that would cause this question to arise. "I remember the slug-women running around earlier…something about a smelly human being in the buil—"

Startled by the sudden force of Chihiro's hands on her arms, Rin winced as the smaller girl's grip tightened. 

"Where is she, Rin?! Where is she now?!!"

She did not understand. Why was Chihiro so frantic? Not even her mom or dad or even Haku caused this kind of reaction from her. What was one little girl? Humans wandered all the time into the Spirit World, turned into pigs or slaves to the bathhouse, like herself. If it hadn't been—

"Chihiro, what's going on?"

Unrepentantly, she felt her gut twist at the look that crossed the young girl's face, the utter /despair/, the look of someone who had lost something very important. Something that their life depended on to keep on going, to keep on smiling. And she couldn't help but wonder /what/ exactly had happened in the last eight years; what happened to put such a look on her young—and Kami, she was too young to wear such a look—friend's face.

"Please, Rin! Please tell me where she is!"

That expression…it was almost too much to bear. 

"She…should be with Yubaba righ—"

The increasing pressure on her arms was suddenly released.

"—t now."

Her words fell upon the empty air.

~ * ~ * ~

/No no nonono! How could this have happened? Why? WHY?! Gods, what have I done? What have I done, to make you take her away from me?! What?!! Oh Gods…/

"Hey! What are you—"

/…if she touches her…/

Numerous faces flashed by as she weaved between the flow of guests and workers, her training as a waitress keeping her from any collisions and her memory of the bathhouse keeping her on the right path. Even if she hadn't remembered exactly where each passage led or what level held what, all she needed to do was go all the way to the top; knowing the location of the stairs and elevators just made it easier for her to get there faster. And how she needed that advantage.

"A human!"

// "Maybe I'll turn you into a lump of coal…"//

"Someone stop her!!"

// "…or maybe I'll give you the hardest job…and work you until you breath your last breath." //

She pushed herself a little faster, not even noticing the burning of her lungs and the protesting ache of her legs. Jumping over a line of tiny Kodomas, she didn't even bother stopping by the elevator painted with the kanji "up"; she would not be able to handle the waiting nor did she wish to encounter the frogmen.

Up and up she went, the loud pounding of her heart drowning out the slapping of feet, past the unsuspecting gods and spirits, having long lost the fumbling frog attendants, until the crowd grew fewer, the lights dimmer, and the air colder. Years ago, the biting cold would have halted her in her steps and fear would have rooted into her heart, but these emotions, whether by or magic or self-induced, where pushed aside with the barest of thought, everything focused on reaching the top. 

It was all too long before the golden glint of the ghoulish doorknob winked through the darkness in the flickering light of the torches, and she did not hesitate to throw herself upon the door, ignoring the indignant squawk of the metallic face. The maze of mirrors and doors did nothing to delay her, as if all illusions were lifted and her daughter was so close --- /that/ door --- and she did not have a plan or any powers to stand against Yubaba but she didn't care because she was /there/. 

A loud crunch resounded as the door flew open and crashed into the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!!!" 

~ * ~ * ~

"WHERE IS SHE?!!!"

Half-lidded eyes slowly gazed up from the pile of papers, almost reptilian in apathy, to settled upon the heavily breathing wild-haired girl. A smile that brink on a sneer settled upon her leathery lips, the action rising from old habit as her mind had shut down ever since sensing the "intruder" in her domain. 

"So you've returned…Sen."

Not her real name, no. She no longer owned her real name, because if she did, her wards and spells would have stopped this whelp long ago. If she did, she would not be feeling this tremor in her hand or this knot in her stomach. 

"Where is she?"

Of course, she had known she was coming. From the first curious step upon the gate's door that morning to when the little intruder was brought up screaming and biting and then she saw her face and she knew --- /knew/ --- that the mother --- /that girl/ --- would not be far behind. 

"I see you're still as much of a brat as before." She paused to put down the feather pen, smoothing an unnoticeable wrinkle in her dress, anything to keep her hands busy lest they give her away. "You'd think Time would teach you some manners, but you haven't changed a bit."

Not true. Even if she refused to look directly at her, not into those inky depths that were bound to swallow her and smother her, she could pick out the details that age had wrought onto the child who was no longer a child. Shapely legs toned by constant work helped the woman gain at least half a foot of height over her own squat stature. Her legs weren't the only developed part; there was a noticeable amount of muscle in her arms even though her womanly body did not allow them to show distinctly, but it was impossible to mistake the tight line that ran up her clenched fists. 

"Yubaba." 

Finally forced to meet those dark eyes, no longer able to find an excuse not to, she tensed at the swirl of emotion within them. The air seemed thick with the rising rage, a mother's rage, that emanated from the young girl, and she had to remind herself that she was just a /human/ girl. 

Slap!

The old woman blinked in surprised at the hands that laid flat upon the ground before her, a waterfall of brown locks hiding the girl's face from view. The tension had suddenly vanished, as she fell on her knees.

"Please, Yubaba. Let her go. You may turn my body into coal if you wish, but let my daughter go."

There was not quiver in her voice, no hesitation in her sacrifice. 

/You truly have a mother's heart, Sen./

//"Where's my Baby?!!!" Baby!!!!" //

/But…/

She let out a snort before eyeing her critically.

"And what use would I have for more coal?" With a wave of her hand and a wink of one of the numerous rings upon her fingers, a sheet of paper and a pen flew towards them and landed in front of the bewildered girl's face. She did not look to see what further reaction would arise upon her face, but instead, focused upon the document she had been studying right before the human child had barged in on her. 

"You know what to do."

"But…but why?"

She paused, looking over the rim of her spectacles. /Because after your little adventure here, more and more worker girls have tried to get out of their contracts! / 

"When given a good opportunity, it is best to shut your mouth and not question it. There is no telling how long my generosity will last."

She watched with beady eyes as the other girl hurriedly scrawled her signature across the paper, and as soon as the last stroke was written, both paper and pen floated towards her outstretched hand. The familiar name this time was written in a slightly more elegant hand, rather than the childish scratches of eight years ago. Slowly, she closed her fingers above all the characters save for the last, before laying the sheet face down on her desk.

"You will once again be known as Sen, and you will take your previous job cleaning the baths. No one will guide you this time, but I am sure you know the way."

"What about my daughter?"

"Aren't you the persistent one? How annoying." Another wave of her hand, and the thick curtains that closed her office from the other room lifted apart, revealing a familiar mountain of plush pillows. Amidst them laid the prone form of Kouryuu, seeming to be in a deep sleep. And curled up not to far away, was the large form of Baby.

Almost immediately, Chihiro was by her daughter's side, checking once over for any injuries, which were none save a few scrapes here and there. As she gently lifted her into her arms, pale green eyes fluttered open upon the movement and a soft smile tugged at her lips as her sleep-filled eyes settled upon Chihiro's dirtied face, traces of tears trekking down her face.

"Hi Mommy." 

And with that whispered, the child carried so securely in her arms curled closer to her mother's warmth, and fell back asleep.

Not wanting to jostle her precious bundle, Chihiro did nothing about the wetness on her cheeks. Only then, with Kouryuu safely in her arms, did she dare to look back at the woman whose eyes were burning upon her the whole time.

For a moment, neither said anything. Nothing needed to be said. But it wasn't long before Chihiro broke the connection, shuffling towards the opened door of the office. It wasn't until that moment, that she had begun to feel the old fear creeping back. Not because Yubaba's threat scared her, but because she /knew/. The fact that someone might /understand/ her, share what she felt…

It was the most frightening thing. 

A step away from the door and her escape, she paused. And in a soft, but nonetheless genuine voice,

"Thank you."

And then she was gone.

~ * ~ * ~

// "Thank you." // 

A deep exhale was released as Yubaba took off her glasses, rubbing the space between her eyes. Every confrontation with that girl, even when she was ten, always left her drained. Though this time hit a little closer than she would have felt comfortable with. Curse that child.

// "Please, Yubaba…" //

// "You may turn my body into coal if you wish, but let my daughter go." //

/Hn…what a fool of a girl…/

As if impelled to, she got up and wandered into her baby's room, the curtains still having not been released. What a change had come upon her precious child. Though still as big as ever, no longer did he wear the red cloth of an infant, but rather a toddler's tee and shorts. Extra extra large, of course. And no longer was he bald, but a head of downy blonde fuzz had begun to grow in. 

How fast they grew.

Pulling the quilt off of the never occupied bed, she flung it over her sleeping boy's body, even though it was only big enough to cover his belly. And then, finding the hidden switch on the walls, she watched as the lights dimmed from "Day" to "Night." With that, she left her angel to sleep, the curtains falling into place behind her as she silently retreated back to her office. 

It was not until a few seconds later, when she was back at her desk, did the soft smile erase itself from her lips, settling back into the familiar thin scowl. 

That child was back. What a nuisance. 

Flipping over the paper that was signed not moments before, she glared heatedly at the scrawled characters. The name "Ogino Chihiro" glared mockingly back. 

She had not taken her name, or more like, was not /able/ to take her name. A problem that vexed her to no end, because even though the child now worked under her once again, there was no /control/. Nothing hindered her from just walking out at first light.

Not that she needed to know that of course. 

Satisfied, at least for now, that her little show earlier would fool the girl for a while, she dropped the document on the ground for one of the rolling heads, who had scattered from the loud entry earlier, to file away, and she donned her glasses to continue her work.

// "WHERE IS SHE?!!!" //

// "Thank you." //

// "You may turn my body into coal if you wish, but let my daughter go." //

Snarling slightly in frustration, she threw the papers in her hand across the room, not caring that they scattered all across the room. The heads could pick them up later.

What right did she have, saying those reckless words? What would it have accomplished? It continued to bother her, how easily the girl child was throwing her life away. What about the little girl? Did she think of what would have happened to that little girl if her mother were gone? Was she that willing to throw her little girl all alone into the world?

No, that was not it. It was only a mother, trying to protect her child. It was the rashness of youth that made her spout those words. How stupid humans were.

A leathery hand came up to cover her face as she looked between spread fingers. And yet, this reckless emotion was what protected her as well, wasn't it. 

For years, centuries even, she had taken names of every creature that came upon her doorsteps looking for work. Every time, a part that the person valued was lost with his name. But what happens when one no longer carried any value of oneself? Then what was in a name? 

Nothing. There was nothing in the name of a shell. There was nothing to be taken in one who treasured nothing in their self. 

And this was the Chihiro that had signed her contract. 

It worried her, though she would never admit it. Never had she met anyone so selfless, so willing to take any measure, even to the point of death. Such people did not exist in this realm, and she was certain that it was rare within the human world as well, and all with good reason. Such people had no restraints.

And that made them dangerous.

/Haku, you empty-headed dragon…look what you have brought upon us now…/

~ TBC ~

**Author's Note:** Okay, I hope that will satisfy you for a little while. I am again, so sorry for the long delay, but real life is biting me in the rear as it is. I am sad to say it may be another long period of time before I can update again, because finals are coming up and Junior year is just Hell in general. Ai ya. I hope you understand. If not and you decide to abandon this inconsistent author, that is alright too. I know I'd be pretty mad if I had to wait this long for a chapter. Ai ya...there no way for me to condone my sincerest apologies, but I want you to know that I /do/ wish to finish this story. Though it seems to be carrying me in another direction than what I had originally planned. ^^; But that's alright. I just hope you'll bear with me long enough to last the ride. Thank you so much as it is with your encouraging words, and I hope this new year treats you all well! 

**To the Reviewers:** I realized that in my last chapter, I had missed answering a few reviews, because I had just flipped to reviews for the last chapter, and hadn't looked at the others. I am sorry for this. I had planned to answer them in this chapter, but it has been so long and I have lost track of where I had stopped, and I am a little short on time right now. Again, I am so sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, even though the end may be a little rushed. Sorry if it is bad quality and the flow is awkward, because I had written this chapter over different periods of time, and the end is almost completely one shot. So please forgive the lack of quality this time. I'll try to do better next time, whenever that will be. 


End file.
